doctor_who_collectorsfandomcom-20200216-history
Doctor Who Yearbook 1995
In 1994 Doctor Who Yearbook 1995 was published by Marvel Comics. Contents FACTUAL: *CROSSWORD - A new puzzle compiled by Nigel Robinson, author of The Doctor Who Crossword Book. *RETROSPECTIVE: 30 YEARS IN THE TARDIS - ''Director Kevin Davies describes his feelings as he prepared a fans' ultimate dream - a Thirtieth Anniversary documentary on ''Doctor Who. *CROSSWORD ANSWERS *RETROSPECTIVE: THE PARADISE OF DEATH - ''Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart himself, actor Nicholas Courtney, remembers his involvement with BBC Radio 5's contribution to ''Doctor Who's Thirtieth Anniversary. *RETROSPECTIVE: DIMENSIONS IN TIME - ''Sophie Aldred, best known as Ace, takes us through her personal memories of making BBC Television's only drama celebration for the Thirtieth Anniversary of ''Doctor Who. FICTIONAL: *STRIP: THE NAKED FLAME - ''The Fourth Doctor returns to Vortis where he and Sarah Jane discover a new threat facing the Menoptra. A new comic strip adventure by Warwick Gray, illustrated by Charlie Adlard and coloured by Steve Whitaker. *''URROZDINEE - ''The First Doctor and Susan almost get embroiled in some futuristic political wrangling...A new story by Mark Gatiss, author of ''Nightshade and St. Anthony's Fire. Illustrated by Alistair Hughes. *''BRIEFLY NOTED - The Second Doctor takes Jamie and Zoe on a musical instrument hunt...A new story written by Justin Richards, author of ''Theatre of War, and illustrated by Brian Hudd. *''THE HUNGRY BOMB - The Third Doctor and Sarah go for a bite to eat with the Chelonians - not all of whom are happy to see humanoids on their planet. A new story by Gareth Roberts, author of ''The Highest Science and Tragedy Day, and illustrated by Phil Bevan. *''RESCUE - A young man is on the run from the Cybermen...until someone comes to his rescue. A very special story by ''Dimensions in Time writer David Rodan. *''THE BEAST INSIDE - The Fourth Doctor and Romana encounter a strange park-keeper and an even stranger park. A new story by Daniel Blythe, author of ''The Dimension Riders and Infinite Requiem. Illustrated by Paul Vyse. *''ONE LAST CHANCE - A time-hopping assassin and a case of mistaken identity cause problems for the Fifth Doctor and Turlough. A new story written by Steve Lyons, author of ''Conundrum, and illustrated by Alan Morton. *''WORK IS HELL'' - The Sixth Doctor and Peri find themselves caught up in a bizarre war where nothing is quite what it seems. A new story by Simon Messingham, author of Strange England, and illustrated by Phil Bevan. *STRIP: BLOOD INVOCATION - ''Ancient Gallifreyan Vampires are rising again and the Fifth Doctor finds one of his companions has been infected with their bloodlust. A new comic strip by Paul Cornell with art by John Ridgway and colours by Paul Vyse. *''IT'S ONLY A GAME - The Seventh Doctor and Ace go for a meal - and find they may have bitten off more than they can chew. A new story written by Andy Lane, author of All-Consuming Fire, and illustrated by Adrian Salmon. Notes and other images Users who have this in their collection *RAIDERCLEM Category:Annuals Category:Books Category:Items released in 1994 Category:Items starring or written by Paul Cornell Category:Items written or drawn by Scott Gray Category:Items written or drawn by John Ridgway Category:Items produced by Marvel Comics